


Everyone Has A Love - Mass Effect 3 (James Vega)

by ishipbellarkb12



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipbellarkb12/pseuds/ishipbellarkb12
Summary: Cece Sheppard has been fighting alongside her father John since she became an N7 (the youngest to grace the program) and was proud of it, even when it sucked. But now they are fighting something so dire that if they don't win everyone dies. Together along with the crew of the Normandy they will stop the reapers. Despite this Cece has found that even in the worst situations that she can find a haven, and that haven was James Vega.Originally on Wattpad where I am also posting, and one chapter on fanfiction.netJAMES VEGA/OCALL RIGHTS TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN CECILIA SHEPPARD AND ANY CHANGES SHE MAKES TO THE PLOT.





	1. 1

Cece POV: It's a nice day, I see a kid playing out there i remember when I was like that; now I'm 25 cooped up, and me and my dad are "grounded."   
An officer walks in and tells me

"Anderson wants to talk to you."

I walk out I see Anderson, my dad, and Vega. Anderson and my dad are talking when I join in on the conversation, my dad's "complaining" about the nice warm bed and hot food. So I ask "what are we needed for?"

Anderson says that something big is headed our way so I say what we were all thinking.

"The reapers are here, we should of prepared better!"

"I know but Hackett is preparing now, and that's what you two are here for you advise the alliance how to beat these sons of bitches."

Before I could say something back, I see a face that doesn't trust me or my father the face I haven't seen since my first collector fight.

Kaiden's POV: Wow is that Cece! She looks upset, I wonder if she sees me after what happened on horizon I'm pretty damn sure she would be upset to see me.

"Major" Anderson says to me to grab my attention.

"Major. Your moving up in the world Alenko, it's nice to see you."

I feel as if I want to hug her for being so nice even though I can tell she is upset but my brain tells me not too so I just made small talk until she had to go and talk to our "leaders," the truth is Shepard is the best leader we got. Both of them are.

Commander POV: Before we got called into the room we saw Alenko, Cece looked tense, and a little pissed off, but she was so nice and sweet like nothing had changed but a lot has, after this I think she needs to talk about it.

What do we do?

I hear before I could respond to the question posed Cece speaks up she has always been good at making good speeches to help people get motivated.

"We stick together and fight or we die the Reapers don't fear us at all they will never pity us. " she practically barks likes an order.

"That's it, we stand toget...

Then we hear it that screeching noise that signifies a reaper killer laser thing. RUN RUN RUN I yell to everyone but the only ones with enough time to get away is me, Cece and Anderson.

Cece POV: We all got knocked out, well maybe not Anderson who is more like a grandfather to me than a superior officer. We all arm ourselves with guns, ready to fight for our lives we run into trouble but just a couple of husk nothing we can't handle. "I'm out of ammo." Anderson and my dad say yesin unison I only have one bullet left, and I have to use good thing I'm a vanguard I can Nova the shit out of these guys. I hope. I hear scrambling in a near by vent so I check it out.

Hey kid, are you OK why don't you come out and I can help you get of here." I say to the kid I saw outside earlier when I thought this was going to be a good day.

"No one can help me, no one."

My god the reapers broke the spirit of a young child, and a little bit of my own when that happened.

"Baby girl hurry it up, we got to go."

"Fine I'm coming!" Then I bring something up. "We need allies to help us out this is a fight we can't win without help none of us not even the Turians."

"I agree, we need to go to the citadel and get some help from the counsel."

"Than let's get I say."

We move forward with resistance, when we finally get contact with the Normandy we get disconnected but they know we need evac but we need to hold our own until they get here. So we fight and we fight until they finally show up and than the unexpected happens,

"I'm staying here I'm going to help men who need the support, and consider yourselves reinstated as lt. Commander and commander Shepard's.

James POV: Shepard is walking towards me the both of them but, no Anderson.

"Hey where is Anderson? "

"On earth he sent us to go get help from the counsel. " Says Cece.

"Hell no take me back I'm not leaving Anders....

"Shut up Vega! Don't you think I would rather stay and fight! Hell yeah I do but I can't we have orders if you still wanna go back you can catch a shuttle back to Earth when we get there!" Cece said to me quite angrily.

I never expected her to blow up at me like that but I guess I could have understood where she was coming from. But as soon as I was going to say something back we got a call from someone. 

Cece POV: James really pissed me off when he said we should have stayed or at least implied it but Anderson is right we need help like we talked about right after that kid, said no to help. 

"Asgf Shepard. .. go to Mars....find dr.... prothean....."

"Sir we can't hear what you said quite well but we get we are going to the Mars outpost." Dad says.

"Good....Hackett out."

"Gear up guys you heard the admiral!" I say to the crew.

We are headed to Mars feels good to put on some armor, and it always feels good to hold a gun, Hackett mentioned a doctor, we need to find out who that is.


	2. Mars + Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is conglomerate of many chapters from the ones I posted on Wattpad, back when I was a terrible writer the other ones except for the one about Palaven is really good.

James POV: Because of our orders from Hackett we are headed to Mars to find a doctor or something Cece says we will figure it out when we get there, for some reason although I'm pissed off at her, I still trust her judgment.

Cece POV: When we finally get to Mars, we see a dead alliance officer and than it looks like Cerberus is executing them. Man I hate those guys. I take at my sniper and take most of them out but James, Kaiden, and, my dad take out the rest of them.

"Any idea why their here Shepards" Kaiden ask I know he mad about me and my dad working with Cerberus but he doesn't have to be a dick about it!

"I didn't know anything about it if that's what your implying Kaid."

When walk into the room that will pressurize I tell him that he should trust me.

"I do trust you Cece, but I don't know they saved your life I don't know if you feel you owe them, or if they put a control chip in your head..."

"Both of them have been in constant surveillance since they got back their and have been scanned thoroughly, their is no way they could have any sort of Cerberus connection." James surprisingly says in my defense.

"I shouldn't have to prove myself to you Alenko."

"Your right I'm sorry."

When we get in I immediately hear gunshots, and sounds coming from the vents. Soon enough a good friend comes out and completely annihilates the two guys who were after her."

"Put your gun down Vega she's a friend."

Liars T'soni one of the most powerful biotics I have ever known, has become Shadow broker, and has THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON MY DAD. I think I will have to get them together later.

"Liara! I missed you how have you been, okay that has to wait, but I'm guessing your the doctor Hackett sent us to, for some Prothean tech or knowledge or something. "

"Yes and not tech a weapon, a weapon that can possibly take out the reapers, but we need to hurry to get it Cerberus is already on their way there."

"James go back to the shuttle cover all exits just in case Cerberus gets the blueprints first you can take them down."

"Yes ma'am"

Liara POV: Wow it's great to see John, Kaiden and Cece again.it has been a while for sure since I have seen Kaiden.

"This weapon is a colossal project it has the power to win the war against the reapers."

"Okay let's go get it, and kick some Cerberus ass!" Cece says

She obviously is not in the best of moods, maybe it has to do with more than just earth getting hit, I will have to ask her later.

We keep going fighting Cerberus hard, and winning getting past anything in our way, just like old times. But then we come to the big gun that blocks our way and can tear each, and every one of us to shreds even Cece. That girl won't go down without a fight.

"I'll go first!" The Now Major says

He rolls his way to the next area and tells us not to let the machine gun lock on to us so we all get going one after the other, it's slow at first but we get the hang of it. Now that we're done with that we keep pushing on. When we get to the archives we send Kaiden to keep watch and scout the area.

Then the illusive man comes up in a hologram.

"Hello Shepards, I see your looking for the Prothean weapon."

"What do you want you son of a bitch!" Cece yells

"I'm already getting it."

"Shepard the data it's being erased."

Than he's gone, then we hear a struggle and we see Dr. Eva she is running than Cece is off chasing her. This will not turn out well for Dr. Eva, I hope!

Cece PoV: I'm running and climbing with my body protesting every movement, since I haven't done this in a while but I have to get Dr. Eva she can't take the information to Cerberus all the illusive man wants to do is take control of the reapers he'd get us all killed.

"James, Normandy, somebody?" I call out hoping someone will stop Dr. Eva from getting away. Then all the sudden I SEE OUR SHUTTLE RAM INTO THE CERBERUS ONE! For some reason all I could think of is James to the rescue thank god he is alive!

"Everyone okay?" I question, as I see Kaiden helping Liara get up and at that moment, we all see a robot, start to attack Kaiden pausing for a short moment. Soon she is banging his head in then drops him to the ground with no care. I scramble to get my gun out as she's running towards us. So I shoot and she's down. 

I run over to Kaiden, pick him up, and get him to the infirmary in the Normandy. Liara says he needs medical attention at the citadel, and I agree so I tell Joker to set a course there now.

"Hey Shephard, Cece, Admiral Hackett is on the line." Joker tells me and my dad, so we head on our way to the War room.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened on Mars, but did you get the information from Dr. T'soni?"

"Yes we did sir." My dad says

"Ah Dr. T'soni what is your perspective on it?"

"Well it is a colossal weapon unfinished by the Protheans that has the potential to destroy the Reapers. It seems to be missing the final component, something referred to as the catalyst."

"Well I can see what we can do from here and Shepard make sure to visit the counsel and, ask for help for earth we were struck first and hard.

Cece POV: Once we get to the Citadel, Kaiden is taken to Huerta Memorial Hospital.

"Shepard's its nice to see you too again."

"Nice to see you too Captain Bailey!"

"Actually its Commander now." Bailey says not very excitedly.

"Congratulations..." I say.

"Well the counsel says that they will meet with you but are busy dealing with their own worlds blah blah blah."

I chuckle a bit before saying that I decided before going to meet the counsel I will go visit Kaiden real quick.

*at the hospital*

"Doctor Chackwas!"

"Ah my favorite patient how are you Cece?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm doing well I was working in a R+D lab here but when I heard someone on the Normandy got seriously injured I came here as fast as I can."

"Thank you Karen, Do you possibly want to come back on the Normandy?"

"I would love to I will get packing!"

OK I'm going to check in with Doctor Michel"

*Time skip brought to you by Jokers flying. *

"Kaiden hi, I don't know if you can hear me but... We need you to pull through I need you to... Your my best friend you have kept me sane for so long... Please fight for me and get on your feet soldier that's an order." I say while tears are streaming down my face. 

"If he needs anything let me know." I say to a doctor

I went to meet the counsel with my dad and Liara, they were talking about the Prothean weapon we found. The counsel was not cooperating, as always.

"Listen. I start. "We need each others help, we can't help you without a little support back on earth. Please counselors!" I'm practically begging them to help us.

"I am sorry Cecelia but we cannot help you." Says the Asari counselor.

We meet in Udinas office.

"They are nothing but self righteous bastards." Udina says

"Yeah, you would think that they would make up for all the times they thought we were wrong or crazy!"

"Maybe you're right Shepard"

The Turian counselor says to all if us as he walks in.

"Maybe we can help each other, we need to get our Primarch here but he is on Palven's largest moon, which is swarmed by reaper forces. If you get us our Primarch I will try to get you some support."

"Quid quo pro, huh! I don't like it but I guess we have to deal with it if we want help on earth!" I say with anger.

The Turian Counselor leaves and so do I and start heading for the docks.

When I get there I see James looking out the window thing.

"Hey Vega."

"Hola Red, how did the meeting with the counsel go?"

"Horrible! They don't want to help us,.and the Turian Counselor said he would help us if we would help him. God I hate politicians."

"Damn he put you in a Quid Pro Quo situation."

"Right! Anyways you still want to go back? To earth?"   
"Hell,yeah but now I know this is where I need to be. And thanks for yelling at me earlier I think I needed the reassurance you werent a stuck up brat!"

"Um your welcome, and I'm glad to hear you are part of the crew, I always need more muscles around. Now come on beef cake."

"Whatever Red."

A/n   
Hey guys I decided to make Vega call her red instead because I felt like it and he would already be calling Shepard Loco. Btw thank you for the voting and reading.


	3. Palaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad writing, but I swear later on they get better

James POV: After walking back to the ship with Cece I realize she's got a sense of humor, and a nice ass, she also mentioned that we were going to Palevens largest moon Menae, to rescue their primarch and to kick some reaper ass.

"Hey James..."

"Whats up Cortez?"

"I saw you hanging with the commanders daughter, I thought you thought that she was nothing but a brat, and that she couldn't fight."

"Well I know she ain't a brat that I can tell but I don't know about being able to fight yet, but we'll see soon enough"

"Lieutenant Vega" Cortez says "I think you will be surprised to see how well she can fight I unlike yourself have actually watched her train."

"I'll see about that."

Cece POV: I'm walking into the armory to see start preparing for the mission and I hear some one say something about watching some girl train I don't know.

" James Vega!" I yell.

"Cece Shepard" he yells back

"Are you ready to get out there and save a Primarch?"

"Hell yeah, oh and by the way that is Esteban Cortez over there he will be flying us down onto the moon's surface."

"Nice to meet you Cortez! I'm sorry you have to deal with this guy."

"Nice to meet you to Shepard, and thank you for the sympathy it really helps." Cortez says.

"Hey I'm so hurt and sad I'm going to go cry in the corner now." James says in mock hurt.

Of course we all laugh and talk for awhile but we had to get down to business. (You see what I did there)

Time skip brought to you by laziness.

We are now on the moon and its crawling with Reaper I feel so bad for Palevan I hope Garrus is okay I don't know what I would do without him.

Another time skip brought to you by laziness and I have homework to do.

Shepard POV: We just got then new primarch Victus he's a soldier which is what I think this war needs, people who have seen and fought what we're up against.

"Hey dad, how you holding up?"

"I'm okay baby I just want to save the galaxy but I'm starting to doubt whether that's possible."

"Dad, we can do this we're Shepard's and we have a great crew and as time goes on and the more we go places I'm pretty sure that more will join our merry crusade. Plus Garrus is calibrating the big ass gun."

"Your right. So how are you after everything that happened on mars?"

"I'm holding up, I'm not mad at Kaiden anymore, I just wish I did more, I feel like he shouldn't have gotten hurt like he did. Other than that I'm fine I just wanna kick Cerberus and Reaper ass.

"Good to hear, I was wondering I can't really sleep right now so maybe if I slept in the crew quarters and you take the captain's room?"

"Sure dad, I'll take it and maybe there's a chance the fish will survive now."

After that I hugged her, told her I love her, and we went to bed and hope that tomorrow will bring an asset to the table.


	4. "A Prothean a Real Life Prothean"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my writing gets better

3rd Person omniscient POV:

Cece had been suffering from headaches for the past few days, so when the time came for her and the team to visit Eden Prime to see the Prothean artifact Cerberus had dug up, her father made her take a sick day. 

"You may be a hell of a fighter Cece, but you're no good to me sick." 

"Yes, daddy! Just have Joker let me know when you get back, I want to know what is so important about this artifact."

After their brief conversation Cece wanted to go wandering around the Normandy. She had only been walking around for about 10 minutes before Dr. Chackwas sent her back in her room threatening to claim she was unfit for duty for the next two weeks if Cece didn't go right back to bed. 

Cece knowing better than to disobey the doctor went into her room, and watched her favorite movie Mean Girls. Yes it is a century or so old but it still was a classic, and touched the hearts of girls around the galaxy. 

Meanwhile, James was lobbying around the armory, feeling like he had nothing to do, was relieved when Estaban finally got back from his lunch.

"Estaban, where have you been I have had nothing to do, or anyone to talk to for the past 2 hours."

"I'm Sorry Mr. Vega I wasn't aware that I have to cater to your needs, and anyways you could have always went up to talk to Cece, I'm guessing she is just as bored as you were."

"What do you mean I could just go and talk to Cece I thought she was in quarantine or something."

"No she just has been having Migranes, she was walking around a little bit while I was eating before the Doc caught her and sent her back to bed."

"You know what Cortez, I'm going up there right now thanks for the info man."

As James was walking away Estaban was shaking his head, now realizing that James left him to run the Armory all by himself with the Commander probably soon to head back to the Normandy.

 

***********************************************************************************************

Cece POV: 

I am laughing my ass off watching Mrs. George dance along with the plastics during the talent show part of the movie, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hola Red, I heard you needed company so I decided to come up and see you."

"Aw James you shouldn't have." I say sarcastically, "I'm just watching mean girls care to join me."

"Si, isn't this movie forever old"

"Maybe, but it's still comedy gold!"

James sits next to me on the couch and as the movie goes on we just keep laughing. For a while I think James is to nervous to get close to me, despite it being freezing and I have the only blanket- so I scoot next to him and cover the both of us up with the blanket. At first he slightly tenses, but he soon relaxes. The movie ends and we are debating what the next movie we should watch should be.

"Mulan"

"Frozen"

"Mulan"

"FROZEN"

"MULA..."

"Hey Cece the commander said to notify you when the team got back, so... their back and I think you're going to be real surprised to see what they brought back." Joker said over the Comm

"Thanks Joker I will be down there in a few."

"By the way James we are totally watching Mulan after this!" I say as he and I are walking out to see the artifact that dad, Liara, and Garrus brought back from Eden Prime.

***********************************************************************************************

Cece POV: 

My mouth dropped, I blinked a few times thinking I had lost my mind, or my migraines turned into hallucinations. 

"James, do you see him too?"

"Yeah... Wow!"

I cleared my throat and got the attention of the Prothean the real life Prothean standing in front of the two of us.

"Hello my name is ...

"Cecilia Shephard, descendant of John Shepard, a warrior and a leader." 

"Uhm... how did you know all of that?"

"My species can imprint on others and we can sense the imprints of others. I had already done this with your father so I know about you. Although...

Then all of the sudden the Prothean is approaching me and when he touches me I see everything that happened to him, I learned his name, how his race fell, and I saw that he had no hope left for his people to arise again.

"Cece you okay?" James asks me 

"Yeah James I'm okay. What was that I saw, Javik."

"That was the final moments of my people you saw, and now I have seen your battles against the Reapers. You fight bravely."

"Thank you, I guess that means that you need to get to know James."

"James Vega, a fierce soldier willing to do what it takes to win, willing to die to defeat the reapers."

"You get that from my father to?"

"No, Cecilia that I gleaned from your mind."

"Oh, well. Javik it was nice meeting you, I will see you around the Normandy and on the battlefield."

"To you as well."

Walking out of there I asked James "What do you think about him?"

"I have no idea it's kinda creepy he knows that stuff about us. Although it was nice to know what you think of me." James says with a flirty grin

"Oh you wish soldier! But you're right its weird him knowing about that stuff. By the way I was serious about the Mulan thing let's go talk to my dad and we can watch it, and before you can complain we can watch frozen first. Cool?"

"Sounds Good to me."

***********************************************************************************************  
James POV:

As we go walk to speak with the Commander, we talk about anything we want and we laugh and just enjoy each others company. I have never been this comfortable with someone in a long time it feels really nice. It does help that Cece is really gorgeous but I can't think about that constantly, she's my commanding officer, she'd kick my ass if she found out. 

"James! Earth to James!"

"Oh Yeah, sorry just started thinking that's all"

"What about?" She said curiously

"You" I said sending her wink 

"Vega if that's all you got, there ain't no way you are going to make blush" She said looking back at me with a flirty grin.

"You have no idea what I got Red."

"Is that a promise Lieutenant." 

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

Then we hear someone clear their throat and we both look in that direction and see the turian Garrus. 

"Oh, Hey Garrus!" Cece says all sweet

"Cece, if you want to know what he has I can just shoot him and when we get the results of the autopsy we can find out." Garrus says with venom lacing his voice. 

"Garrus, that was playful banter don't worry, I'm still your girl."

"I know just don't grow up to fast, in the short time I have known you and your father I have began to think of you like my own.

"And you are like a second Father to me Garrus you know that and as a request pleas be nice to James I think you'd like him." 

She then looks at me silently communicating to properly introduce myself.

"Hi we've met but I am lieutenant James Vega, and I am just a friend of Cece's. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to James, I'm Garrus Vakarian, now if you don't mind I am going to find something to eat, bye Cece."

"Bye Garrus" Me and Cece say at the same time.

So we are off again to go find her dad

"Thanks for defending me back there I thought he was going to unload a clip on me."

"You're welcome, and Garrus may seem all rough and tough, but on the inside he really is a big softy, you'll grow on him." She says genuinely.

***********************************************************************************************

Cece POV:

We arrive at the crew quarters and see my dad there.

"Hey dad, we went to go see Javik down there."

"And what do you think, did he call you guys primitives."

"No sir, but he knew all her from you, and then he imprinted or something with her and it was weird and then from that he knew all about me, it was quite strange." 

"He took the words right of my mouth Dad"

"Yeah he will take some getting used to, but you two probably get some shuteye we have a mission at Grissom academy tomorrow." 

"Okay daddy, I love you, Goodnight." I say as he gives me a forehead kiss.

"Goodnight, Baby Girl Love you too. Goodnight Vega."

"Goodnight sir."

As we walk away James ask me "So are postponing the movies?"

"Nope." I say and we head up to my room to watch Frozen and Mulan.


End file.
